1. (Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a shield connector to be used for accommodating a terminal of a shielding electric wire.
Further, the present invention relates to a device for connecting a terminal of a shielding electric wire to a terminal provided in an apparatus.
2. (Related Art)
The present applicant has developed a shield connector using an aluminum die cast part as a shield countermeasure part in order to mainly enhance a shield performance and has disclosed Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 11-235984 filed earlier, for example. The shield connector is typically shown in FIG. 6.
More specifically, a connector body to be fixed to a shield wall such as an electric apparatus is molded through an aluminum die cast, a cylindrical housing portion 1 is formed in the connector body, and a contact 2 taking the shape of a double enveloping louver is fitted and attached into the housing portion 1. On the other hand, a shield layer 4 comprising a braided wire is exposed to a terminal of a shielding electric wire 3 and is wound upon a terminal of a sheath 5, and furthermore, a terminal fixture 7 is connected to a core 6. The terminal fixture 7 is inserted into the contact 2 so that the shield layer 4 is elastically pressed into the inner periphery of the contact 2. Consequently, the shield layer 4 is conducted to the housing portion 1, and furthermore, a shield wall through the contact 2.
With such a structure, the terminal of the shielding electric wire 3 is wholly surrounded without a clearance by the cylindrical housing portion 1 formed of an aluminum die cast. Therefore, an excellent shield performance can be displayed.
(Problems to be Solved)
In order to display the shield performance in the structure described above, it is necessary to take an electrical connection from the terminal of the shield layer 4 in the shielding electric wire 3 to the contact 2 and the housing portion 1. However, the aluminum die cast tends to form an oxide coat on a surface thereof, and the oxide coat acts as an insulating layer. Consequently, the electrical connection between the contact 2 and the housing portion 1 tends to be unstable.
For this reason, conventionally, the internal surface of the aluminum die cast, that is, the housing portion 1 has been subjected to tinning, thereby enhancing connecting stability. However, since a material is aluminum, it is necessary to carry out the tinning again after copper plating is performed. Consequently, there has been a problem in that a manufacturing cost is increased. Therefore, further improvement has been desired eagerly.
The invention has been completed based on the demand described above and has an object to provide a shield connector capable of obtaining a reliable shield performance at a low cost.
(Related Art)
Further, conventionally, a structure shown in FIG. 13 has been employed in a portion where a terminal of a motor cable comprising a shielding electric wire is connected to a stator terminal of a motor. More specifically, in a terminal of a motor cable 101, a shield cylinder 102 is fitted into a terminal of a shield layer 101A comprising a braided wire and a ground portion 102A is overhung over the outer periphery thereof, and furthermore, a seal ring 102B is fitted into the front end side and a terminal fixture 103 is connected to a core 101B. On the other hand, a fixing hole 105 is opened on a case 104A of a motor 104. The terminal fixture 103 formed on a tip of the motor cable 101 is inserted into the motor case 104A through the fixing hole 105 and is connected to a stator terminal 107 with a bolt 106. In addition, a seal ring 102B of the shield cylinder 102 is tightly fitted in the fixing hole 105 to obtain a waterproofing property. Moreover, the ground portion 102A of the shield cylinder 102 is fixed to the motor case 104A with a bolt 108 to take a ground. Consequently, an electromagnetic shielding structure can be obtained.
(Problems to be Solved)
In other words, conventionally, the terminal of the motor cable 101 has been directly connected to the stator terminal 107 through the motor case 104A. Therefore, a work for connecting the motor cable 101 is to be carried out together with a step of assembling the motor 104 into a vehicle. Consequently, the degree of freedom of the assembling step is restricted. Moreover, also in the case in which the motor cable 101 is to be exchanged for maintenance, it is necessary to disassemble the motor 104 from the vehicle, which is complicated.
The invention has been completed in consideration of the circumstances and has an object to increase the degree of freedom of the assembling step and to enhance maintenance properties.
(Means for Solving the Problems)
In order to achieve the above object, a first aspect of the invention is directed to a shield connector comprising a cylindrical housing portion formed of an aluminum die cast, a contact being fitted and attached into the housing portion and a shield member provided on a terminal of a shielding electric wire being caused to elastically come in contact with the contact, wherein the contact is fixed to the housing portion with a bolt.
A second aspect of the invention is directed to the shield connector according to the first aspect of the invention, wherein the contact is elastically deformable and cylindrical and the shield member of the terminal of the shielding electric wire can be fitted into the contact, and the contact is provided with a fixing portion extended from an edge in an axial direction thereof, the fixing portion being provided with an inserting hole for inserting the bolt to be screwed to a screw hole threaded in the housing portion.
Further, in order to achieve the above object described above, a third aspect of the invention is directed to a terminal connecting device for a shielding electric wire which serves to connect a terminal of a shielding electric wire to a terminal provided in an apparatus, wherein a shield case is fixed to an outer surface of the apparatus and one of ends of a conducting path having the other end connected to the terminal faces an inside of the shield case, the terminal of the shielding electric wire is inserted into an inserting portion formed on a side surface of the shield case so that a shield member provided on the terminal comes in contact with the inserting portion, and a terminal of a core of the shielding electric wire and the other end of the conducting path are coupled to each other on an insulating terminal board provided in the shield case.
A fourth aspect of the invention is directed to the terminal connecting device for a shielding electric wire according to the third aspect of the invention, wherein an operation opening is formed on a side surface corresponding to an outside of a portion in the shield case where the terminal board is provided, and a cover is removably put over the operation opening.
A fifth aspect of the invention is directed to the terminal connecting device for a shielding electric wire according to the third or fourth aspect of the invention, wherein the conducting path is formed of a bus bar.
(Function of the Invention)
 less than The Invention According to Aspect 1 greater than 
The contact is fixed to the housing portion through bolt fastening. The contact is pressed against the housing portion at a high contact pressure. Therefore, a conducting path for the contactxe2x80x94the boltxe2x80x94the housing portion is constructed so that a reliable electrical connection between the contact and the bolt can be obtained.
More specifically, the plating is required to reduce the cost. Consequently, a reliable shield performance can be obtained.
 less than The Invention According to Aspect 2 greater than 
The contact is fixed by inserting the bolt into the inserting hole of the fixing portion and screwing the bolt into the screw hole of the housing portion. The fixing portion extended from the contact is fixed with the bolt. Therefore, a bolt fastening work can be carried out easily.
 less than The Invention According to Aspect 3 greater than 
The shield case is previously provided in the apparatus, and the other end of the conducting path connected to the terminal in the apparatus faces the inside of the shield case. In the case in which the terminal of the shielding electric wire is to be connected, the terminal of the core is inserted from the inserting portion into the shield case and is thus coupled to the other end of the conducting path over the terminal board. In addition, the shield member is caused to come in contact with the inserting portion to take conduction.
The shielding electric wire can be connected to the terminal in the apparatus later and can be circulated separately from the apparatus. Moreover, the time the work for connecting the shielding electric wire is to be carried out can also be set comparatively freely. Moreover, when the coupling to the conducting path is released in the shield case, the shielding electric wire can be removed simply.
 less than The Invention According to Aspect 4 greater than 
When the cover is removed, the terminal board is opened toward the outside through the operation opening. Therefore, it is possible to easily carry out a work for coupling the terminal of the core of the shielding electric wire to the other end of the conducting path or releasing the coupling.
 less than The Invention According to Aspect 5 greater than 
In the case in which the apparatus serves as an oil chamber, an expensive electric wire excellent in oil resistance is required if the conducting path is an electric wire. If the conducting path is a bus bar, a countermeasure against oil can be taken inexpensively by putting a seal member in a portion where the bus bar penetrates through the shield case.